Red Shirt with Leopard Print Flats
by theaverys
Summary: A Brooklyn Nine-Nine prequel. Jake and Amy canon in my mind, but takes place a few years before season one when Amy is a new detective in the 99 and Jake realizes he's into her. Light smutty smut smut.


**So I'm not sure if my first Peraltiago fanfic got no response because it sucked or because I'm new to the B99 fandom, or just because it doesn't have a large fanfic presence yet. Anyhow, I wanted to try again. I'm shipping Jake and Amy so hard right now, I needed an outlet for all of it. This one has some smut, so be warned.**

 **Heads up, for the most part the Jake and Amy I'm writing will all be in the same universe, they'll just be jumping around on the timeline. This is some weird smut (kind of?) that takes place prior to season one.**

 **I really hope someone is enjoying these fanfics as much as I am**

The first time Jake saw Amy wearing red, he knew she was the one. It was one of the first times they all went out for drinks together at Shaw's after work. She was still fresh out of uniform, only having started as a detective two weeks prior. He had been with the 99 as a detective for just over three years at that point.

It was common for the gang to change before heading over, no one wanting to wear their work clothes over to the bar and be stuck in them for the night. Since he and Rosa were generally the exception to that rule, they headed over right after work and cased out the joint for a couple of tables. They also decided to order the first few pitchers for the group. Luckily they found a couple of tables facing the door so they could wave down their coworkers once they arrived.

The day was a long one. Jake had been chasing the Pontiac Bandit for almost two years and there were really no new leads. They had narrowed him down to a shorter Asian man with tall hair, but other than that it was still a mystery. The case was frustrating to say the least. The man had stolen over 100 Pontiac's and Jake really didn't feel like he was going to be able to catch him any time soon.

He and Rosa were pretty quiet, the day dragging all of their capability for small talk out of them. The waitress seemed to notice too. Instead of prying for any conversation, she dropped off the pitcher's they ordered and a couple of baskets of popcorn before heading back to the bar to wait on other customers. They were regulars, she knew if they needed something then they'd wave her down.

"They never salt the popcorn. Who doesn't salt popcorn?" Jake grumbled, searching out a salt shaker on a nearby table. There weren't any that he could see.

Rosa agreed. "I know. This popcorn tastes like stale cardboard." She kept eating it anyway, her facial expression never wavering.

He flipped his hands into the air like he should have expected it. Nothing was going right today, so why would the popcorn be?

Just as he had almost decided to cut Diaz off mid-sentence with her continued bickering to go sleep off his bad mood, the new girl walked in. Amy Santiago.

She was hot as hell. Her hair had been pulled out of the tight ponytail it had been in every day since she started and she finally lost the pants suit. Instead she opted for skinny blue jeans with leopard ballet flats and a tight red blouse. Just seeing her in her street clothes took his breath away. Everything hugged her curves perfectly and he couldn't look away.

"Peralta? What's wrong with you?" Diaz questioned, eventually following his gaze to Amy who was near the front of the bar. "Oh. I get it." She laughed, which was actually pretty rare. She had never seen her friend look at anyone like that and they'd known each other since the Academy.

He didn't respond and that was the real shocker. No quick quip or comment to offset his diverted attention. Eventually Amy saw them and made her way over. "Hey guys."

Jake still didn't say anything and so Rosa was left with no choice but to step on his foot under the table as hard as she could. He jumped immediately. "Rosa, what the hell?!"

She looked back toward Amy and he got the hint. Luckily Amy was almost as oblivious as Jake.

"Hey Santiago. Glad you could join us." He tried to be as normal as possible, but he was pretty sure he needed to remain seated so the table was covering him from waist down.

She nodded eagerly. "Me too. Thanks for inviting me! I was originally going to attend this seminar, Mastering the Art of Post It's this evening but this sounded way better. Everyone has been so great already. There's something about working at the 99, it's almost like a sitcom." Amy laughed, and then realized she was talking too much and too fast and decided to sit down instead. She took one of the empty glasses and poured herself one from the pitcher.

"Anyway, thanks for the invite."

She looks between Jake and Rosa and notices they are both still quiet. Rosa quiet just because that's how she was, which Amy would come to learn in due time. Jake was just still speechless. Not knowing what to do, she chugged her beer and jumped up to get another pitcher just as the rest of the squad started to stumble in.

Rosa slapped Jake. "No having sex with her Peralta. She's your partner. Don't be a dumb dumb."

"Not even once? Even if we just got all of the hot and sweaty sex out of the way? Is it just me or was she all over me there?" He rambled, looking back at the woman leaning on the bar behind him.

"She wasn't. Trust me. Be professional." Rosa urged him, turning her attention to Boyle who just joined their table.

"Hey guys!" Charles chimed in in his usual upbeat manner. "Sorry I'm late. Joe's Shanghai in China Town had a secret squid dumpling menu open today. I would have gone later but the text said it was only from 5:30 to 6. It was good, they had just the right about of squishiness."

With that both Rosa and Jake's expressions turned to absolute disgust. "Ok then." Jake commented, immediately getting up from their table and going to visit with Amy at the bar. Rosa knew what he was up to but decided to give him a few minutes before breaking it up.

"This seat taken?" He asked Amy, who had pulled out a stool at the bar while she waited for the pitcher she ordered. She shrugged. "Nope, have at it."

"So how are you enjoying the 99 so far? I know it must be an adjustment, working with superstar detectives. But don't worry, you'll get your time to shine soon enough." He bantered, keeping the conversation light. It was at that moment they both realized they were going to be frenemies.

"Worry? I just feel bad that someone so new is going to outshine you so fast. And just a warning, Captain's love me. So beware." She made a face that he would come to learn was the one she often used when trying to outwit him. It was already his favorite.

Jake's face pinched together. "Capitan doesn't love anyone. Except pizza. That man loves pizza."

She rolled her eyes. This man had an answer for everything. She had been trying to get a clear read on him since she started. He was fairly tall, had an athletic build, sandy blonde hair that was just beginning to curl and the most familiar eyes. He looked like someone she knew but she wasn't able to place him. She resorted to the idea that maybe he just had one of those faces. Or maybe she just thought he was handsome.

The rest of the night flew by quickly. They played some pool, a little darts and put down a couple of pitchers. It was all in all a great night. The highlight of it all for Jake was taking in everything that was Amy Santiago. Her features were soft and rosy, she looked like a doll. When he was sitting next to her at the bar, he couldn't get enough of her scent. It was a warm vanilla smell with a hint of something strawberry like. She just smelled warm. He even loved the way her hair fell down her shoulders. It landed perfectly, with just enough wave to make him want to run his hands through it. It was long enough to grab a handful of and hold on to.

But besides being beautiful, she was smart. By this time he had already realized she was probably smarter than him and probably smarter than most of the other detectives on the squad too. She made detective younger than any of them, and she was more career driven than any of them too. Her constant jabs at him were ones that could easily turn someone off too, but not him. He always had a thing for quick-witted women who kept him on his A-game. Definitely something he was going to have to be on around Amy.

If it weren't for Rosa's constant interrupting, Jake would have tried something with Amy. Instead though he compromised on walking home when most of the squad headed out and called it a night.

The night proceeded like normal until he decided to take a hot shower. His mind drifted back to Amy. No one wore red the way she did and he wasn't about to get her out of his mind. Before he even had time to change his thought process, he realized he was sporting a raging hard on. He knew it was wrong to jerk off to his new partner, but if he didn't now then it might just make tomorrow impossible altogether.

So he did what any shameful man would do… he closed his eyes, wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping to the thought of her. He was hoping the water would wash away all of that shame, but he was wrong.

He thought about her dressed in red, his absolute favorite color on women and she owned it. Her body was perfect, thin but curvy. Her hips were something he never normally noticed under her blazers, but tonight he did. She had an ass he wanted to grab a handful of and breasts he wanted to take in his mouth as she rode him like a bull.

The mouth which was used in most cases to insult him was now one he couldn't stop thinking about wrapped around his cock. He hadn't known her for long but he knew her well enough to know that she made it her personal goal to master everything she did. That's why the thought of her choking on his dick alone nearly made him cum. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she wouldn't be able to take all of him in and thinking about that made him short of breath. He pumped harder and used his left hand to balance himself against the wall of his shower.

The thought of her on her knees, moaning and humming around him while using her big brown eyes to stare up at him was too much to handle. He lost it and had an orgasm that pushed him to the brink of exhaustion. He finished his shower and passed out almost immediately. The next day he tried to forget that he jerked off to his partner and unbeknownst to him, his future wife.

 **I'm a perv.**


End file.
